Metal Gear Godzilla: Kaiju deterrent
by grishka
Summary: A human hero who left behind his mother land at the heights of the cold war; he forms his own army to protect monsters across the world and slowly became a legend that changes the existence of human and monsters forever.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Chapter 1: Prologue.

In 1964, the cold war was at its height, an American war hero suddenly defects from her country in disgrace of her nation's lust for power. She stolen two US made nuclear warhead to the USSR; but one last deed that she did for her nation; she destroyed a Soviet research facility of how to harness and tame monster as weapons.

The world was on a brink of nuclear war; the USSR has requested that America terminated their most profound legendary war hero, Pit Boss. In answer to the USSR demand so that the world may avoid a catalystict, the CIA has chosen their most elite soldier, Snake Eyes to do the job.

After the final face off In the woods of Eastern Europe, Snake Eyes had successfully kill his mentor, the world held him as a hero for his work but in his heart, Snake Eyes was devestated for he still can't believe his most dangerous enemy is his own mentor, his beloved mother.

For 10 years after the incident, Snake Eyes had combat not just nuclear threats but also monsters; the world recognised him as a symbol of human invincibility but Snake Eyes have grow tired of war and monster fighting.

In 1974, he defects from the US after he defeats a mechanical Godzilla and formed his army of mercenaries, drifting across the world, and fight for nation that need helps. But he holds one ideology that will change the world forever. The ideology of human and monsters live in peace with each other, for 40 long years he kept that ideology alive and passed on to his son before he died.

This is the story that how one human hero makes the biggest change in the history of human and monsters relationship as he took his first mercenaries's assigtment to Costa Rica.

Linent graveyard, USA, april 17th; Snake Eyes is in his formal military suits to honor his mentor/mother Pit Boss, he come up to the grave in his hand holding a suit case that contains milions of dollars. He knelt down and place the flowers on the tomb stone and then he salutes her grave.

"Oh Boss, i don't want to continue this path if i don't want to serve my country anymore, i don't want this situation to continues, i don't want good men died like expandables or another conflict between humans and monsters i have to end this now." Snake Eyes said to the grave of Pit Boss as he salutes his beloved, he then turn his back and walk away from the grave yard to somewhere that no one but himself knew. Snake Eyes since then disappeared from the public's eyes and no one ever thought about seeing him again, or so it seems.


	2. Chapter 2: The deal

Chapter 2: The deal.

MSF's camp site, Barranquilla coast, Columbia.

September 12, 1974, 1:37AM; Snake Eyes rode on the back of his motorbike to the beach head where his fellow MSFs are practicing their close-quarter-combat techniques. When he walks down the wooden steps one of the recruit spotted him, "Hey guys, the Boss is coming!" he shouted.

"All right you ladies, since the Boss is here then show him that you have what does it take to be an MSF! Why don't you go a few rounds with them Boss to show them just how should they do their home works?" the drill sergeant shouted.

Snake Eyes was silence as always, he then practices his restraining, throwing and choking techniques, then a car come by the beach; "Boss, we got visitors." Said a very deep dragon likes voice, it was King Ghidorah, "I thought I told you that we don't let anybody who's from the CIA looking for me." Snake Eyes replied.

"I know Boss, but this guy is not our old friend from Langley." The golden three headed dragon replied to his boss.

Then one moment later, they bring the two visitors into Snake Eyes and King Ghidorah's command hooch, where King Ghidorah pours a cup of coffee for the mysterious man.

"Thank you my good friend, there's no coffee like the one of Costa Rica. My name is Professor Ramon Mena. I've been researching the theory of peace for twenty years at the Costa Rica ideology university; this here is my student, Paz Ortega Andréa." The man introduces himself to the two MSF commanding officers.

"Paz, it means 'peace' in Spanish; like my King 'Kazuhira' Ghidorah." King Ghidorah was impressed by the young Costa Rican student, her hair was Blondie-silk, and her eyes were emerald brown. He couldn't get his eyes off of her, but he could also tell distress in her innocent eyes.

"As you know gentlemen, the American still views the Central America region as their back yard. Even after the Cuban missile crisis, we still maintained a delicate relation with the US. He, who controls Central America, will win this Cold War." Professor Mena said.

"So what brings a distinguished scholar of Costa Rica to a place like Columbia?" Snake Eyes asked.

"You see, there have been numerous sighting of an armed group in Costa Rica, they're not ours of course." Professor Mena explained.

"Costa Rica doesn't have any army." Snake Eyes suddenly realized an important detail.

"Yes, Article 12 of our constitution stated that: If the army is a permanent institution is abolished."

"We're not allowed to bear arms." Paz said.

"Please, you must drive them out of our defenseless nation!" Professor Mena begged Snake.

But despite all the begging of the professor and his student, Snake Eyes seems to be suspicious about his visitors, he can tell that this man is no professor from Costa Rica, after all his Spanish pronunciation is rather strange.

2:15 AM, Snake and King Ghidorah were in their private hooch, Snake is still unable to smoke his cigar while then King 'Kazuhira' Ghidorah has smoke three cigarettes for his three heads. "So, they're still here?" Snake asked.

"Yeah, but Snake, why did you just said that you're going to think about it? Don't you see that the girl is in distress, after all they have promised us with an offshore rig for us to use as base, and beside we need to build up our army so that we can pursuit your ideology." King Ghidorah said to Snake.

"Come on now Kaz, we're still in the middle of the cold war, are we not?" Snake asked.

"Yeah, but what are you talking about?" King Ghidorah replied confusingly.

"You see, that guy is actually a Russian, after all, I could tell that his Spanish accent is not fully a Costa Rican; he has Russian accent in his tone too. The KGB are here just too hired us into their turf war with the CIA. Beside the so called armed group is probably backed by CIA."

"We'll be making an enemy of the state, and then there will be no point of turning back." Snake Eyes said.

"But Snake, the tape that she gave us, you haven't listen to it yet." King Ghidorah convinces Snake.

Snake's eyes narrow to the tape, he hook it up to the stereo, and listen to the tape. First, the tape only has bird calls, then there's human talking; the voice is a familiar female voice to Snake, it was Pit Boss! He just couldn't believe it that the woman that he killed with his own bare hands years ago is still alive in Costa Rica.

"Snake, do you know what's this mean?" King Ghidorah asked Snake, his three heads were all stunned that how somebody could just came back from the dead.

"Let's pay those two a visit." Snake replied, and then the two headed back to the commanding hooch.

"All right, comrade, where did Paz record this tape and what happened to her while she was doing so?" Snake asked.

"Hmmm, it seems that I should just jump straight into the problem, you see we are planning to take control of the Central America region, then turn it into our Socialist stronghold and from there we will choke the American economy by lock down all trade routes. By splitting America into two half then we will win the cold war." The professor reveals himself.

Paz was horrified that her so called teacher is actually a secret agent of the KGB. But to Snake he was getting a little bit impatient.

"Very well, Paz was walking with her friend into a jungle near the Coffee Plantation near the port of San Puerto. She was captured with her friend when the guards saw them; they torture a mere child who has just turn 16."

"Obviously, she was listening to something she wasn't supposed to listen and see what she wasn't supposed to see." The agent said.

Snake was beginning to understand why he should take the assignment not just for Paz but also to uncover the existence of Pit Boss in Costa Rica and the secrets it hold.

"Very well comrade, I'll take this job for the girl's sake that is all, no more no less." Snake replied to the agent. The agent stands up and gave Snake a smoke to congratulate him on making the right decision.

But in Snake's mind it was something else he was looking for, while then King Ghidorah was talking with Paz. He was rather humble for a large dragon and he was clearly has hit hot on Paz.

"Don't worry my lady, we'll drive those warmongers out of your beautiful paradise; fear not for you have my word- ur wait I mean the MSF's words of honor. Your country we'll be a peaceful country again, that is what I joined the MSF for and threw down my title of 'King of terror'." King Ghidorah flirts with Paz.

"Uhh?" Paz confused for a three headed dragon is flirting with her until Snake drag King Ghidorah outside to assemble the men and gears.

That's chapter two for Kaju deterrent. I hope you enjoy it especially Chiga2011. Review soon will you.


	3. Chapter 3: Costa Rica mania

Chapter 3: Costa Rica the mystery.

Early morning on the beautiful rocky cove beach of Costa Rica; the sun was rising and the sea gull were beginning to make their daily flight.

Snake Eyes had just infiltrated the combat zone unseen by sentries. He navigates his routes to a jungle shrouded facility near the coffee plantation, "Snake, keep this radio channel open so that we could stay in touch, and remember to keep me posted for any kind of info that you found." King Ghidorah reminded Snake.

"Right, got it, I'll keep you posted so hang on to your stomach. This is going to be big." Snake smirked with his three headed dragon. He then continues to a facility where he saw dozens of containers and some patrols on their routines patrol paths.

"Snake, these guys have no idea that you've just got into their base so try to keep it that way. If you happen to encounter one of them, put them asleep with your tranquilizer pistol or your MK22. If you got them unconscious then you can use the Fulton recovery system to bring them back to base." King Ghidorah instructed Snake on the methods he should uses on the guards.

Snake first move to the right of the front gate where he saw a guard is patrolling back and forth, Snake sneakily move up behind the masked guard in green uniform; Snake then choke the guard silently with his silent choke technique. When the sentry is down, he then hook the sentry with a strange air compress balloon, he pulls the pin and sending the guard flying straight into the air.

"Fulton recovery subject confirmed onboard helicopter." King Ghidorah in formed Snake. "Snake, you were right, these guys are mercenaries hired by the CIA to help the Langley established a base here in Costa Rica. But for what reason?" King Ghidorah asked, he doubted that the CIA doesn't have any interest with the revolution in Nicaragua led by the Sandinista.

"I don't know Ghidorah, but I think it have something to do with monsters that's for sure." Snake replied.

He then moves up to a command building in front of him, the building resemble a huge oval tarmac with a giant antenna on top with some more guards surround it. Snake come into the building to search for clues; he came across a command room where a radio operator is inside who is communicating other units around the area.

Snake sneak into the room and knock the operator unconscious by throwing him into a pile of boxes. Inside the boxes were loads of digital disks and photos of something that looks like a gigantic unmanned weapon platform.

"Ghidorah, I think these guys are preparing something big. But it's not the Sandinista that they're after. They are hunting monsters with some sort of unmanned weapons platforms." Snake report to King Ghidorah, then something that looks like an unmanned aerial hover craft flyby the facility.

"Snake, our radar just show an unidentified flying object just fly past your area and is heading into the farm nearby; your best way is to head South West from where your location is at and you should be able to track the craft movement." King Ghidorah said.

Snake then exits the building and headed into the deep woods where he expected to come across a farm. "Snake I think that maybe you should come in contact with the Sandinista leader in this area, maybe they could provide you with some Intel." King Ghidorah suggested.

Snake then continues to find some the Sandinista rebel leader while he is navigating in the lush jungles. He comes across another patrol of mercenaries. Snake then slowly take out the patrol one men at a time. First he chokes the first guard unconscious and then hooks him up with the Fulton recovery system.

He then continues with the other patrol with his 'Hush puppy' pistol, he then hooks them up into his Fulton recovery system. When Snake was on the way to a nearby farm of agriculture storage, he receives a radio chat with Paz.

"Snake, maybe I should tell you that the routes your taking will lead you to the Fernancio farm where we keep our agriculture for import and export around the world."

"Right; Paz, what do you think about the so called 'Peace'?" Snake asked strangely.

"Well, back at school, we've been learned that peace is a very unnatural state of human society. So to achieve peace we must achieve it, crying about it won't bring it back or even make it last. All of us must seek it out for ourselves." Paz replied.

"Really, in all my life long, I never knew anything about peace or even felt what it likes. Sorry, no offence, Paz." Snake replied.

"It's alright Snake; I'm always here whenever you need me." Paz replied kindly to Snake.

Snake then continues upstream of the river to a farm that Paz mentioned.

That's chapter 3, the next one we will see just how Snake negotiate with rescuing a kid who is raising a baby Anguirush.


	4. Chapter 4: Contact with the Sandinista

Chapter 4: Contact with the Sandinista commandante.

After a long and almost killingly suspensive walk in the woods; Snake Eyes has finally made his way to a farm where he believes to be a Sandinista rbel's hideout. He walks up to the adict of the barn, he draws out his pistol and ready to clear a room that is loaded with noises of whispers and chatters.

He kicks the door open and he saw a group of Sandinista rebels. "Mia, uno gringo!" One rebel shouted; "Esta Americano!" a woman said.

She has blond silky hair running down her back, with brown eyes and her younger brother who is sitting next to her.

"Who are you Americano?" She asked viciously for all average Latin Americans hated Americans in their land. "I'm photographer. Cigarete?" Snake gave her a cigar. One moment later they came out of the barn where Snake asks the lovely lady some questions.

"So do I look like el Che to you?" She asked.

"Really, so are you with the Sandinista rebels?" Snake asked her back.

"Sí, my name is Amanda Valenciano Libre. My father was the head of the rebel uprising in Nicaragua before he got killed by a government death squad." Amanda answered her younger brother keep jumps up to get the cigar.

"You look like you're a photograhpher, but you don't have any lens." She notice the camera that Snake brought with him.

"Ahhh, lens are for amatuers, it takes timing to get a clean shot." Snake replied hiding his true agenda.

"Come on sister, give me a smoke!" the boy shouted out to his older sister.

"Chico, not now!" Amanda yells at his younger brother.

Chico then walks away sorrowly with his baby Anguirush. "So can you tell me about the armed group that is presents here in Costa Rica?" Snake asked.

"At first, they claimed that they were hired by the Costa Rica development corporation. But I don't think so because of the camps and military hardware that they recieves at the port of San Pueblo, they also seems to be receiving very strange shipment lately like they are preparing for something big like coup dé tat." Amanda explained the situation to Snake.

"You don't think that they are here to push you back into Nicaragua?" Snake asked, in a little stranger tone.

"Impossible, don't you see that they got tanks and attack helicopters, they make this place looks like Dà Nẵng. They are obviously aftering something bigger." Amanda replied.

"So you're the new commandante of the Sandinista?" Snake asked anxiously.

"Oh please, there's nobody here even call me commandante. They are still calling me Amanda." she replied chuckingly to Snake.

"Amanda!" the rebels and Chico shouted to her.

"See what I mean." She said, a little smirk forms on her face

Then a strange creature appears out of the horizon. It has a huge slender body with two hooks for hands and a gigantic chainsaw in the middle of its body, on tis head is a red optic with claws like objects around its mouth.

"What the hell is that thing?" Snake shouted.

"It's an unmanned weapons platform! A robot!" Amanda said.

Then her comrades grab a M72 LAW rocket laucher to attack it, but they are been outclashed by the cyborg abduction drones. Amanda ran up to grab the launcher and attack it but its cluster laser forced her to dodge it. Snake then grab the laucher and takedown a few drones.

He then lauch another rocket at the giantic flying cyborg but his rocket missed its mark. The cyborg's segment captures Chico while he is holding the baby Anguirush in his hands. The cyborg then flies away with Chico as its hostage.

"Chico!" Amanda shouted as she tries to shot down the drone to rescue her younger brother but Snake stopped.

"No Amanda, don't! If you shoot it down then you will kill Chico, the kid won't survive the fall!" Snake shouted to her as he holds hands back.

"Bastardo! Compas vamos!" Amanda calls out to her remaining socialist rebelion comrades to follow her to rescue Chico. Snake has no choice but to follow up behind her to help, because he saw it was very strange that the drones didn't kidnapped everybody else but Chico only when was holding a baby Anguirush in his hands.

That's the latest update, I hope you like it chiga2011. Review soon!


	5. Chapter 5: Pursue Amanda

Chapter 5: Pursue Amanda.

After a sudden encounter with the Gigan automatic monster hunting system, Snake Eyes chase after Amanda to help her rescue her younger brother Chico and a baby Anguirush that thought Chicois its mommy. He follows the trail to a supply depot.

"Snake, the trail you're headed will lead you to a supply depot, that's where Amanda is headed, you should make contact with her there when you arrive." King Ghidorah notified Snake on his com.

Snake saw a group of hired guns patroling the staging area of the supply depot, he evades them easily without a single shot fired or any of the patrol been taken out. He first ducked behind a pile of wooden material, then sneak up to a load crates, he then move to a wooden fence where he jump over them and move on to the swamp nearby.

He came into the El Cenagal swamp where he snipes a hired gun and then move up to kidnapped him with the FRS system.  
>Then he moves on to the El Cenagal ravine, he comes across a hired gun in his path, he slowly crept up behind the gunman and then Snake grabs the man and throws him against the cliff. Snake then moves to a suspension bridge.<p>

"Huh, oh boy. When ever there's a fog coming and leave, i'll be at the bottom of the river real quick." Snake thought to himself for the seen have reminded him with the cartoons he watched when he was a kid.

"Snake, Amanda went across that rope bridge, hurry." King Ghidorah said.

Snake then jump onto one side of the bridge and he ran across it to the other side of the ravine. He then moves up to the next location of the swamp area. He saw a lone patrol, Snake then take down the lone patrol with his hush puppy psitol then kidnapped him with the FRS.

"Fulton recvovery to helicopter, confirmed subject onboard." King Ghidorah said.

Snake then wait for another lone patrol to come by, the patrol came up to the river to take a piss. Snake then take him down with the hush puppy pistol and the patrol fell into the river. Snake continues forward to Bananal Fruta de Oro: the Sorting Shed.

Snake enters the Sorting shed where he saw a group of patrol who are busily looking around to make sure that the area is secure as well as the prisoners. Snake then came up from behind a guard and shouted: "Freeze!" the guard was scared of a sudden attacker sneaked up behind him, he fly right into the air and been captured by King Ghidorah who is providing overwatch for Snake. Snake then continues to search for Amanda's comrades.

He found some of the prisoners are being held inside the storage facility, Snake then open the skylight and provide the prisoners with the Fulton Recovery System. The prisoners open their bags and fly right into the air which then are onboard the helicopter.

Snake then exits the Sorting shed and move onto Bananal Fruta de Farm, where he saw an armored patrol group with a insignia on their helmets, P.S, it written. Snake then slowly sneaks around the armore patrol and taking down the infrantry guards, until the armored vehicle then was all alone to fend for itself.

Snake then wait for its commander to pop his head up, Snake then climb up on the rear of the vehicle and twist the neck of the commander, Snake after that threw a grenade into the armored vehicle and it explode.

Snake then found Amanda lying hiding in a storage room with her right leg broken. "Amanda are you all right?" he asked as he tended her wounds.

"I'm all right you Columbiano! Just go get Chico home, he is being kidnapped to a village nearby at the foot of Mt Irazul, this map will lead you straight to the prison camp. La CIA bastardos!" Amanda said.

"By the way, i haven't know your name."

"It's Snake. Snake Eyes." he replied.

"Take some rest Amanda, i'll get Chico back even if i have to drag him home." Snake replied.

"Amanda, join my unit when you heal up." he said convincingly

"Your unit, has it finally that the great Cacique is going to... help our... revoloution...?" Amanda said as she began to fainted away.

"Ghidorah i need you here right now, urgent medavac for Amanda." Snake call King Ghidorah on his com.

"Copy that Snake, i'm on my way." King Ghidorah then fly down to the farm for Amanda's medical attention.

"Snake i rigged the raido frequency so that you could contact Amanda on a different channel." King Ghidorah informed his boss.

"Snake, if you need some info about those CIA bastards and their units just asked." She said to Snake.

"Thanks Amanda, now get some rest i'm getting Chico back now. Just wait." Snake reassured her.

"And don't forget to rescue her fighters so that we could expand the MSF even bigger and better, it's an important role when being the Boss." King Ghidorah reminded Snake.

"Right, i'll remember that but stop calling Boss." Snake remarked.

Please Review soon and hope you enjoy this cahpter.


	6. Chapter 6: Chico's a new man

Chapter 6: Chico's a new man

"Snake, i saw the cargo have just left the coastal marshes and reached the moutains around without a guide its gonna be tough to track those things in the moutains. So we need you to infiltrate one of their bases,  
>a prison facility." King Ghidorah tell Snake about his priotrity.<p>

"I hope nothing's happened to Amanda's brother..." Snake replied.

"I hear ya, there might be other Sandinistas held there,too. To bring them back safely to MSF, use the Fulton Recovery System. As i'm sure you know from experience, it's completely harmless. After all, you won't have time to sit around and convince every single one of them to join." King Ghidorah suggested.

"One other thing Snake." Amanda hop on the radio air.

"Amanda..."

"Those CIA bastards confiscated some of the houses in the village. Chico's got to be inside one of them." Amanda said.

"Houses, but how do i tell which one?" Snake asked.

"When they took over the houses, they install new doors for security purposes. The doors are blue with peepholes so you can look inside." Amanda descriped.

"Blue doors huh. Right got it." Snake answered then he continue to the end of the supply route at the hill side of Camino De Lava Hillside.

He encounters a lone patrol standing in a rocky covered part of the jungle, he sneaks up and squeeze the gunman and kidnapped the man with the FRS system. Then he saw another lone patrol walking around a huge stone, Snake then came up behind him and throws him around and kidnapped him with the FRS. Snake then continues to progress to a supply station at Camino De Lava Junction.

"Snake, watch out for sniper fire, don't want to get your head blows off!" King Ghidorah shouted on the com-links he was very nervous when witness how Snake enter a sniper practice zone where a sniper can kills him with a single shot.

Snake then wait for the sniper to reveals himself with the flash of the muzzle, then a flash suddenly came from the left handside, Snake saw a camofladged sniper is practicing. He pulls out his 'Hush Puppy' silenced pistol, he aim for the sniper's head and pull the trigger, a suppressed gun sound rang up and the sniper is down. Snake then snoop around and found a Sandinista prisoner, he hook the prisoner up to a Fulton and the prisoner fly up to King Ghidorah for transfer back to Mother Base.

Then Snake comes into the village name Aldea Los Despiertos, where Chico is been held captive."Chico's got to be in one of these houses, you've got to find him, Snake." King Ghidorah said.

"Supposedly the houses were being use to hold prisoners were being fitted with blue doors." King Ghidorah reminded Snake.

Then Snake came up to the first house where he peeps inside only to find a sleeping prisoners and no Chico. Then Snake came up to another house where he found Chico and the baby Anguirush that he needs to find and rescue. He bashed the door open and come in with a pistol.

"Huh! Who's there?" Chico asked frightendly.

"Chico, it's me." Snake replied.

"Oh, it's you, that photographer." Chico immediately recognised Snake.

"That's right. A war photographer." Snake answered suredly.

"Huh, i thought that you're here for the birds?" Chico asked confusingly.

"Yeah, uh, birds of the battlefield." Snake answered hastily.

"Whoa, is that,... Che's? Can i see it? Wow, it's the same kind El Che used" Chico was amazed by the camera that Snake brought with him. The baby Anguirush excited along its 'mother'.

"You can't keep it kid. Here have these instead." Snake took the camera back and give Chico the photos of his family.

"Those photos?" Chico recognised his family photos.

"Oh no, Amanda!" chico said worringly.

"Don't worry, she's safe." Snake calms down the kid.

"Are you sure?" Chico asked, still worringly for his sister.

"Don't worry, we're patching her up at our place." Snake reassure the child soldier.

"She's hurt?" Chico asked terrifiedly.

"I said don't worry. It's just a broken leg." Snake reassures him harder.

"You got any cigarettes?" Chico asked for a smoke. Then Snake pulls out a cigar.

"A cigar huh..." He lighted up the cigar but Snake snatch it back.

"Not for kids." Snake replied and Chico angry for loosing another chance to smoke.

"Chico, do you know where they took the cargo?" Snake asked but Chico doesn't know the term of 'Cargo'.

"Ok, let me rephrase that. How do they get their stuff from the coast up here?" Snake asked again.

"Oh that i could tell. When the cargo got to the harbor they first send it up to a barge which travels up to the marshes. Then they load it onto a jungle train past the banana plantation and transport it by train stops here when it gets to the train terminal past the coffee plantation, they reload it again. This time on to a truck which disappears into a tunnel toward the moutains." Chico deductioned the entire supply routes.

"Disappears? Chico what's on the other side of that tunnel?" Snake started to suspicious about the supply routes.

"No one knows, none of our compas ever got close enough. Its been protected by a spirit."

"Spirit huh?"

"Yeah a giant monster! El Basilisco."

"Basilisco, the king of snakes."

"No no no, really i saw it. I was camping up on the moutains one day. And just as i was waking up around dawn, i heard these really lound noises. I open my eyes and saw an enormous shadow, must have been 30 Vara at least. It was walking on legs as big as trees."

"Where did you see it?"

"At the terminal near the tunnel but i only saw it that one time."

"what exactly were you doing there?"

"Well, me and my sister got in to a fight." Chico answered embarassingly.

"And you happens to go 'camping'." Snake replied smirkingly.

"you know, the train that you're pursuing should be at the place where i saw El Basilisco right about now." Chico hastingly switches subject.

"Is it far?"

"Not really, just past the coffee plantation a little bit to the north, what are you chasing?"

"Something that can keep the world in balance or destroy it." Snake replied but he immediately remember an important detail.

"Chico, i heard that the place was once a narcotics plant before they took it over. But you probably knew it already didn't you" Snake asked and Chico's face sadden.

"Look i understand even revoloutionaries need to pay the bill too. Still must be hard for a kid like you to swallow right?" Snake asked one final question and Chico finally reveals the truth.

"You're damn right it is. The route they use to transport stuff is the same route that me vierjo used to transports drugs, he sold it to the Norte Americanos and used the profits to fund the army. They tried to keep it hidden from me." he hide his face.

"Is that why you go camping?"

"Yes... i managed to snaeak into the plant a few times and... tried to set it on fire." Chico explained and his face sadden.

"Everyone treat me like a child, i couldn't stand it anymore i'm not a kid i'm twelve." He started to cry.

"Chico, growing up means choosing how you will live your life, so choose it worth while. Look at the baby Anguirush,  
>it looks up to you like its family, will you make it proud to live with you, to be your adopted child? Or these photo, treasure your memories Chico. Sometimes to do the right thing you'll have to leave eveything that you treasured behind family, parents, your homeland." Snake asked to a crying Chico as he narrow his eyes to the baby Anguirush.<p>

"Come back with me Chico your sister is waiting for you."

"But i can't go back, i can't face everybody."

"You told them where your compas are? I see."

"Nothing to be ashame of Chico, pain gets the better of us all." Snake stands up as Chico continues to cry.

"But me vierjo, papa... I wish was dead." Chico continues to cry.

"Okay i could set you out of your miseries." Snake point his pistol at Chico and the baby Anguirush is horrified.

"So, any last words before i set you out of your miseries." Chico and baby Anguirush breath and cried heavily as Snake loaded his pistol.

"Shoot you are only going to kill a man." then BANG. Chico look up and saw Snake just shoot at his photo.

"I just wasted a bullet, don't waste your life. Listen to me Chico, you died here today Chico, remember that you're you understand? You're hombre nuevo, a new man now gave that new life to me." Snake place his pistol back into the holster. "Fight with me little soldier, show how strong you really are."

"Dried your tears Chico, and promise me one thing: no smoking till you get older. Remember real herose are never as polished as the legends that surrounds them." Chico stands up the baby Anguirush on his hands.

"You got it boss."

"Snake is find." Then Snake hook Chico with a FUlton and pull the string and send Chico fly straight up with the baby Anguirush and let them catch by King Ghidorah and transport back to Mother Base.


	7. Chapter 7: The moutain's secret

chapter 7: Moutian's secret.

Snake Eyes have finally tracked the mysterious cargo to the moutain of Irazu where he found a secret tunnel entrance to a secret base lies deep in the in the moutain. Snake Eyes is wandering what was he saw back at the train terminal, when he got to the train terminal before the trucks left he saw boxes that has emblem OD on them, he was rather surprised that the cargo that he is aftering isn't nuclear weapons but a kind of weapon that wasn't made to deliver a first strike at enemies nation like the USSR. He enters the tunnel and saw a whole loads of trucks and cargo everywhere.  
>He searches one of the trucks that has licenses plate he remember back at the terminal, "Ghidorah, i think this one is the one, its exhaust is still warm but the cargo is already offloaded." Snake Eyes informed Ghidorah.<p>

"I heard you, move on to the other section of the base maybe we'll find other stuff but most of all, is the weapon that we're aftering." Ghidorah suggested.

Then Snake ran into a corridor that has a stair well on his right, suddenly he overheard a conversation between the possible chief of the facility and a scientist. "Just a minute, this is not what we have agree of." said a man on a wheelchair.

"Its too late, the changes have already been finalized." replied the bald man in white shirt and blue trousers.

"You told me that is was going to be a deterrent that we wouldn't have to launch!" the scientist on the wheelchair continues the argue.

"I am not arguing with you doctor. Our goal is to create the perfect deterrent." the baldman replied calmly.

"That's why i agreed to help developed it..."

"Mh-Hmmmmmm, however in order to achieve that perfect deterrent, we must show the world our strength. Three key principles ensure efective nuclear deterrent. One you must have a nuclear bomb, two never ever use it first, and last and finally three if anybody strikes you, then you must strike back." The baldman replied, the scientist was then very angry to find out that he has been played.

"Unless we prove beyond a doubt that these three principles work in practice, the world will not accept our new deterrent. In order to do that, we must prove the world that we are capable of actually lauching a nuke." Then scientist remembers the reason why was the theory of nuclear deterrent exist in the first place.

"But... isn't deterrent supposed to stop nukes from being used...!"

"Exactly, and so the one we launch will be the last one ever!" the scientist is now horrified by that statement.

"I won't let you use my creation like that!" the scientist shouted back, Snake was interested to know what his "creation" is and what it can do.  
>"Your creation? That thing wasn't even your idea to begin with, you stole it didn't you?" he rolls the wheelchair over to the edge of the stair.<p>

"St...stole it? You're one to talk. You got the idea for bipedal locomotion for the communists in the first place!" the scientist is now seconds away from being throw down from the stairs that were way too high.

"You listen to me. Doc! Kepp quiet and do as i say, and not another words about stolen ideas! Should we succeed here, you'll be the toast of the scientific community..."

"...And your name will go down in history as champion of both progress and national security!" The bald man speaks in a more threatening tone.

"The hell with that!" the scientist replied defiantly.

"Oh well, since you didn't want ot join this plan in the first place, i guess you'll have to learn it the hard way." The evil bald man then pushed the wheelchair over the stairs, the scientist fell down and down till he hit the floor, his wheelchair was next to him.

"Peace won't just come to us, we have to meet it halfway. V for vendetta." He then walks away whispering that he is going to get his director job back at CIA HQ.

Snake rushes over to the scientist to check if he is still alive, the he places the scientist back on his wheelchair but the scientist is unconscious. Then Snake ran over to the hangar where the scientist's creation is, he saw a bipedal mech covers by some sheets is being air lifted out of the base. Then a voice is heard over the PA system.  
>"Finish him!" then came a highly mobile tank, armed to the teeth with heavy M2 browings remote-controlled MGs with a deadly shock canon is ready to zap Snake into a skeleton on its front is cylindal structure with a red optic on it. "Look out its the Pupa!" the scientist screams out on the PA system. Just when Snake is facing impossible odds came an adult Anguirush rolling into the crater to combat with the 'invader' of her territory.<p>

Then Snake take out his LAW rocket launcher and attack the machine's cylinder structure, it causes the machine to be taken surprised by a rocket on its optic, then the adult Anguirush roll in hard like ping pong ball and knocked the machine aside. "Engaging booster." the AI that is controlling the machine said. Then the Pupa ran around the hangar to immitates Anguirush. Snake waits until the Pupa come back down to face him.  
>Suddenly it started to attacks him with an electrified attack, the shock canon nearly zapped him into skeleton when big mama Anguirush roll down ontop of the Pupa, she crushed the its engine, giving Snake to lauches his second rocket and send the machine into a malfuntioning status. He climb into the pod, and starts to removing AI's memory boards, when he extracted all the memory and jump out he witnesses as the pod suddenly flying away. "That was the Pupa, i designed and developed it, it was an AI controlled weapon. There are more of these things around here." the scientist said, he slowly came down from the stairs to the hangar. He was surprise to saw Snake Eyes in his normal uniform.<p>

"You don't look like the rest of them. Who are you?" the scientist askedd.

"I'm an uhh, entomologist, here to study butterflies. Said you happens to know where is that big "butterfly" went to don't you?" Snake asked worringly. he hopes that the scientist isn't guessing about Snake's true agenda.

"Its headed for the next lab at a ruin nearby, come on i'll show you where it is. The name is Kenji, Kenji Yuhara by the way." the scientist introduces himself.

Then he and Snake headed for the elevator and they went up to the roof so that Snake can see where will Snake go to. "So doc, what EXACTLY were you doing here anyway?" Snake asked curriously.

"I worked for him, Hot Coldman, he's the director of the project, we call it Peace Walker. We were building a perfect deterrent for keeping the super powers in check of using their nukes." The scientist replied. Snake knew what a theory of nuclear deterrent is because he was the deterrent himself back in the 1960s when he try to stop the superpowers from using their nuclear weapons and create more and more monsters.

"So doc, if this is about nuclear deterrent, then can you explain the cargo that labled OD, instead of nuclear insigna?" Snake asked and causes Kenji to confuse.

"Wait! So they're not transporting nukes to build their deterrent?" this causes Snake to follow up with his own question, "Wait! So you don't even know that they aren't building a deterrent either?" Snake and Kenji were thinking for a moment 'till the elevator reaches the roof. "Okay, so the Mayan ruins is over there, you go all the way to it, that's where the AI is being tested. Here take my ID card, this should take you inside the facility."

"Thanks Kenji." Then Snake hook the FRS on Kenji and his wheelchair and pulls the string, this causes Kenji and the wheelchair to flew straight up to the helicopter and then come back to Mother Base.

That's the new chapter, i hope you like the boss fight that has human-Kaiju co-op in it. Enjoy and review. 


	8. Chapter 8: Paz's friend

Chapter 8: Paz's friend.

After Snake battle with the Pupa AI controlled weapon with the help of a female Anguirush. He travels deeper into the jungle of Costa Rica where a Mayan ruins lies, it is there that the AI lab of the Peace Walker project. On the way to the ruins, the Gigan patrol suddenly spotted the mule that Snake was riding on, this promted the mule torun away leaving Snake has to deal with the situation all by himself. He then continues deeper into a dense section of the jungle, the mist in there was so dense that he can hardly see the tree, he then suddenly see a woman lying next by a tree.

"Ah! Please don't kill me! Please!" She screams out to Snake. He then tries to calm her down, "It's all right, I'm not one of those mercs." He said calmly to her, she seems to only have her shirt and her underwears. "You're not, one of the soldiers? Please lower your gun." She begged to him, he then slowly talks her over. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" he asked her. She breathing heavily, for she is very nervous with a man who pack his gun.

"I'm Sakura Shiragami. A tourist!" She said and breath heavily. "You're an ornothologist. I'm an ornothologist, too." He said gently to her. "I'm here to see the birds, they said that this place has no soldiers, that there is no war here, that there's more rare birds here than anywhere else on earth. But they were wrong." She slowly tells Snake about how did she got to Costa Rica in the first place.

"Are you a poacher?" She asked him about the gun he brought. "The gun's for self defense, I'm looking for that one rare bird of Costa Rica." He replied to her and pointed out to a red bird. "Which one, the Quetzal?" she asked confusingly. "Yeah, the Quetzal." He replied chuckingly. "I was trying to captured the Quetzal's song near the ruins, but then I recorded a voice…"

"Voice?"

"I traced the voice back to the ruins. Then, when I got into the ruins to see what's inside. The soldiers captured me. Then I saw woman, but she was kind, she feed me and bath me everyday. She promised me that I could come home within a month, however I was blind folded for the time. I managed to stolen a key card and escaped." She retell the story of how Sakura was been captured and how all of her belongings are all stripped from her.

"You must be real tired huh. Here have some of this." Snake gave his drink, and she drank very fast for she was de-hydrated for days. "While I was there, I also heard another woman. But I never met her in person, and she often sang." Sakura's statement causes Snake anxiously asking more questions.

"She sang?" He asked anxiously. Sakura took another sip of her drink.

"Yes, when I escaped, I saw the facility have huge computers and lots of machinery, like you would see in university. When I approach it, I heard a voice."

"What did it said?" Snake asked even more stressfully.

"Joshua. Yes it simply said Joshua over and over more." Then it struck Snake, tears started to streaming down his cheeks, the only person in this whole wide world who knew his real name is Pit Boss!

"Ghidorah, one for a pick it up. A civiliant." Then radioed Kazuhira Ghidorah.

"Huh, you must be kidding Snake! The last time that you let a 'civiliant' rides on my back, she nearly claws my eyes off." Kazuhira rejected Snake's request.

"Come on, don't tell me that you don't have enough room on your back for a Tokyo woman?" Then a surprise mark appears on Ghidorah's head. "A what? So she uh, pretty, Gheisha huh?" Ghidorah asked interestingly. "See it for yourself, get her back to mother base ASAP." Snake growlingly replied. "I think we have found Paz's friend." Snake said surely to Kaz. "The missing one ?" Kazuhira asked curiously. "I think she's the one that make the tape, have her listen to it when she get back." Snake replied and instructed his friend.

"Be there in a secs Boss." Then Ghidorah suddenly arrives at Snake's location.

"Sakura, this dragon should take you to our place. Outer Heaven. You'll be find there, we'll help you home." Then Snake helps Sakura get on Kazuhira's back for her first dragon ride. "Wait are you sure this is safety?" She asked in disbelief. "Don't worry. Ever wonder what does it feels like to be a bird?" He reassures her and slap Kazuhira's hind and the golden three headed dragon swoop off with the woman on his back.

"Snake I got her home." Kazuhira radioed Snake. "Snake, first time ever I flew in the air. It was so amazing, feels like I am reborn." She said excitedly.

"See, I told you that it'll be fine. Now I have to get to that facility. I'll called you whenever I need assistance. Okay?" then she answers him kindly. "Okay, I'll be on station if you need me, Suneku." Then Snake continues to the ruins.

That's the latest chapter all right. I hope you found it enjoyable. Review soon chiga2011.


	9. Chapter 9: The AI lab

Chapter 9: The AI lab.

Snake Eyes continues to make his way to the AI lab at the Mayan ruins, when he reaches the lab's entrance, he takes out the ID card and swipe it to the door's ID recognition port. The port denies Snake's card, he then took out a small device that he and Kazuhira Ghidorah have been working on, the world's first ever PDA. He connect the PDA to the ID recogniter, then he surfs through the IDs that ,ay still have the previlidge to enter the lab. Then he picks the lab's chief, doctor Strangelove's ID, and used it to open up the security doors. When he starts to step in, a familiar appearance causes to startle, Pit Boss's horse, "It can't be!" he said and gasping for air, he couldn't believe his own two eyes, can it really be true that Pit Boss is still alive?

He snapped out of that thought and procceds inside the gourt yard and saw a flowering field, the same flowering field where he kill Pit Boss with his own hands in cold blood. "i guess death wasn't meant for you just yet, is it?" Said a British woman. Snake narrows his eyes to a blond hair woman in pharmacist suits with fancy sun-glasses, "Doctor Strangelove." he thought to himself. She gently sprinkle cigaretes dust on her right hand, "Come on now Snake, don't you give me that cold look! You men with guns are all same! Stupidly barking and sucking orders like a mind less dummy. Go ahead and and pull the trigger Snake, or should i say Big Boss, do you still bear that name with pride even after you killed your mentor?" She yelled at Snake.

"What are you talking about, Geek? What was Pit Boss like to you, huh?" He asked angrily. "I was the one that she know her when she left this cruel world. I won't be able to rest until i get the answer from the woman that i love." She replied coldly at him. Snake could tell that she is a bisexual woman, "So you're the brain behind this whole mess. What are you trying to do, taking info from a dead woman?" he asked with his mouth wide open, revealing knife-like fangs. "Oh, Snake, you men are so simple and so dumb as a jackass as ever! You took her live away, i brought it back." that statement shook Snake. "What? How could you bring her back? You're lying, the Pit Boss that i knew died a long time ago!" He shouted right into her face.

Doctor Strangelove slapped his cheek with her right hand, then she grows a sinister grin, "I could help you meet her, don't you want to see." then Snake has no choice but to listen to her. She took him into the lab deep inside the ruins, inside is a tube like pod just like Sakura descriped. "This is my baby, i called it the mamal pod. It's unlike the Cocoon or Pupa but an Imago. Capable of taking and making decision that human couldn't do." Strangelove descriped the pod to Snake. Snake was having a headache when he hear the word "Imago", for he have a giant Imago as a lover! Unintedly that is. "Who is that?" The AI asked with a computerized female voice. "Boss, is that you?" Snake asked the AI, he was feeling a bit awkward for he never talk to a computer before. "We have a visitors, treat him, nicely. His name is, Joshua." and then the AI was stunned to find out that the man is Joshua.

"Joshua, is that you? Go home i'm not your boss anymore!" The AI reacted to Snake when he enters the AI pod. Inside he continously dismantle the memory board one by one. "Go home! I'm not your boss anymore!" The AI continues to reacted to Snake, "From now on, you have to stay on the sidelines." Then doctor Strangelove found some unusual reaction. "These signature, uh! Discontinue!" She then open up the Pod and releasing Snake out to the court yard. Moments later, Snake saw the same flowering field again, this time, he saw Pit Boss lying on the grass, he walks up to her and he could feel her warm hand on his knee, even though she is just a figure of his imagination. Then a cybernetic Kaiju appears out of the horizon, it's Gigan.

To be continued in the next boss fight.


	10. Chapter 10: Boss fight: Gigan

Chapter 10: Boss fight: Gigan

After waking up in the court yard of the Mayan ruins where the AI lab is being held, Snake Eyes saw a Russian made MI 24 Hind D carrying the AI pod away from the lab, then he witness another AI controlled weapon appears, this one has a humanoid look with a buzzsaw in its chest and a red optic that shoots cluster laser. He immediately recognized it is the AI weapon that he encounter when he met Amanda. He draws out his M16 assault rifle to deal with the mechanical Daikaiju. But Gigan fire his cluster lasers, this causes Snake Eyes to dodge for covers, he then returns fire at the flying mech. The battle wages on when Snake witness Gigan is under attack by a titanic Pteranodon, he knows that Pteranodon too well, it was Rodan came to aid Snake in this battle; the two then cooperate for the fight with Gigan, Rodan flying around Gigan and created confusion around the mech and then Snake open fire on Gigan's optic, Rodan fire his heat beams at Gigan's chest, Gigan was push back by that breath attack. Gigan retaliated with his flying buzzsaws, Rodan evaded the buzzsaws and waited for the buzzsaws to turn around like a bumerang, when the buzzsaw came back, Rodan immediately dives down and the buzzsaws slices Gigan's neck wires. This causes the mech to suffers malfunction booster and decreases visions.

Gigan then fall down to the court yard, Rodan continues to peck the mech til it was completely paralyzed, Snake Eyes then jump inside its body where the hidden AI pod is been place, he pulls out every one of the AI memory boards, until there's nothing left. He then jump out to see that Rodan is greeting him like Snake is now the new master of Rodan. "Hey Kaz, you think you can get to where i am and help me talk with Rodan?" Snake asked his dragon companion. "No problem Snake! After all, you're pretty famous as El Che of the monsters." Kazuhira replied jokingly. "All right, but get down here fast! Because we're about to get another recruitment for the MSF." Snake Eyes replied. Kazuhira Ghidorah then arrives at the ruin and help translate Rodan monster's speeches, "He said that he heard you when he met Mothra flying back to Infant Island." Kazuhira translated. "Mothra! I guess she's still heart broken." Snake Eyes said to himself, the statement makes Kazuhira to re acted angrily to his superior. "Snake, she loves for who you are. She always wanted to raises the son of a hero. Your son Snake. And she said that the boy's name is Snake Eater." this causes Snake Eyes to shook. He might had a son, but he still fiercely rejects his own boy.

He still remembers when he was leaving Linent Graveyard after his final salute with Pit Boss's grave, when he saw Mothra carrying her infant child running toward him. She was wearing her formal Kimono while she disguises herself as a human, after all in her monster appearance, her insectoid legs wouldn't be able to carry her baby. She came to him with her infant son folded in her silky blanket weaved from her butterfly web. he unfolds the blanket and it stunned him, "Is this great Snake? We can finally be together." Mothra said happily as ever. But he didn't show a single smile upon seeing the baby but all he can do is facing reality with terror, "Mothra, how could you?" he asked her, tears started to streaming down his left cheek, his face started to be enrage by Mothra's baby. "Snake, what are you talking about?" She asked innocently. "Why did you even gave birth to that... thing?" he said as he pointed his finger toward the baby. "How could you said that? This boy is your first ever son! He can gave you a new life, with me, with your own family." He couldn't stand it anymore, he started to going raving mad. "Mothra are you trying to be funny? This boy is just my clone son, this is just a clone product that won't even last his 40s! They created him to kill me, to destroy all monsters and that includes you!" He yelled back at her, Snake Eater started to crying. "Were you blind by love and let them impregnanted you with an egg to promote war and dilussions?" he continuously yelled at her. Mothra started to cried along with her son, tears streaming down her eyes and cheeks, and landed on her son.

"Snake, you're trying to..." She now realized a horrid truth that they were just using her to kill her lover. "I'm sorry Mothra but, the child that you gave birth will do more harm than good. If he was a child then he'll be borned differently!" Snake Eyes then try to squeeze the living daylight out of his infant son. But simething stopped him, the Shobijin uses their psychic power and shove Snake Eyes away this causes him to bumbed his head hard, he receives a scar on his forehead, he can feel blood running down from his forehead to his face. "Snake! Are you all..." Before she could even said it, he stand back up and pushes her away, "I'm sorry my beloved, so sorry. But i can't live with that boy, he'll destroy the very thing that i am trying to create, peace! So if you still have a heart then raise that boy in somewhere that i don't know where. Good bye!" Snake then ran away form the grave yard leaving Mothra behind with her son, she couldn't believe that she was helping the CIA getting the upperhands with their war on Snake Eyes's ideology.

Snake Eyes snapped back to reality and whispering in Kazuhira's ear. "Rodan, you and i are going to Snake Eyes's main base, that's where you'll be joining the MSF for a true peace sentinel. We're very thankful that you have join us today." Kazuhira tells Rodan about Rodan's recruitment. Then the golden three headed dragon and the Pteranodon flying away to MSF's main base. Snake Eyes continues to hunt down the AI model after Pit Boss.


	11. Chapter 11: The mines

Chapter 11: The mines.

Snake Eyes traces the AI pod to an old abandonned mine where a secret CIA base is hidden among the mine's outer appearance. He sneaks past an old office section of the mine and come up to the crater where another gigantic mech is lying in wait for him to shows up for it to finish him off. The mech is the Cocoon unmanned AI controlled weapon, it fires its machine guns at Snake but he manages to avoid the bullets and run around to the bottom of the crate and pulls out his M72 LAW rocket laucher and attacks the AI pod with rockets. He then continues to attack the AI pod until it was temporaily knock out, he seizes the opportunity and climb up on the towering mech. He comes up to where the AI pod is being placed, the auto cannons locked on to him and engages him all over, but in the end he attacks the AI pod and causes it to opens up its hatch and for him to jump in and wrecking havoc all over the AI memory boards.

When he jumps out of the pod, he found an entrance into the mines, he then sneaks into the mine and found a bipedal mech armed with a nuclear warhead launcher on one side. "I need one last check to make sure its fully functional." Dr Strangelove said to Coldman. "Very well but don't take forever." Coldman replied. "All right people take five!" She shouted to workers and everybody went for a lunch break, Snake took the opportunity and infiltrated into the AI pod and tries his best to find out if the AI is actually Pit Boss. "Joshua! You're so cold. Your temporture is dropping." the AI said to her disciple, "Urge, its the freezer in here." he replied to his _Boss_. "Boss is that you? Do you have any regrets of your final mission?" He asked her. "My final mission?" she asked him. "Your final mission in Grozny Graj." he reminded her but she has no memories of what happen there. "I've never had any of that debrief in my databank." then Snake jump to a conclusion: "you're not the boss i knew. The boss i knew died a long time ago." he pointed his M16 at the AI's memory boards. "No Joshua! Don't do it!" The AI begged Snake. Then the tube was open with soldiers outside prepare to kill Snake. "Nice to see you again Big Boss. Looking good as ever." Coldman mocked Snake although Snake never wanted the title Big Boss, it haunts him for all life. "You!" Snake pointed his gun at Coldman but was force to stand down due to being out number.

"You see Snake, the only thing i wanted is to wipe out all the monsters, with Peace Walker as the Ace of Spade, i'll make the wor;d a safer place." Coldman said in a cold hearted voice. Snake was enrage by that scheme, he knows very well that monsters and human aren't all that difference from each other, in fact they are both the same inhabitants on Earth. "First i though that you can bring the dawn of a new theory of deterrent, Kaiju Deterrent. If nuclear weapons created the king of all monsters then i'll created both a nuclear deterrent and a Kaiju deterrent at the same time. Peace Walker will demonstrate that it is functional to deploy a deadly weapon that can kill any monster and keep the world in order with its deadly nuclear capacity." Coldman explains to Snake. "You see, i'm going to lauch a nuke at the Carribean to demonstrate for the CIA to know that we can launch our very own nuke and we are also monster busters at the same time. But oh, now somebody is building a pesky fortress at the impact zone, where the wind will brings that radiation dust back here and destroy all the forrest and plants for me to build more of these babies and destroy all of the monster's hiding zone." Coldman said his evil scheme and bursts into a sadistict hysterical laugh.

"And look who you are right now, a deterrent for monsters, an army without borders, from now on our only hero that we trust will only be machines." snake was then enrage by Coldman's scheme, Snake broken free and attacks the soldiers with lighting speed, he took the ID card of Dr Strangelove's chest, but only to be knock out by a mercenary. He fallen unconscious by the attack. "I'll need him to complete the AI's traits. This won't take long."

"It better be." Coldman replied. Then Strangelove drags Snake to her torture room for some private times.


	12. Chapter 12: Confession with pain

Chapter 12: Confession with pain.

"I've been waiting for this for this for a long time. I love you Joshua, i gave you weapons, endowed you with knowledge, taught you techniques. There's nothing more for me to give you, than for you to take my life, with your own hands." Pit Boss's final words before Snake Eyes killed her. He still bares those grieving moments when he killed his beloved. SPLASH! A bucket of water splash up to his face by doctor Strangelove, "Wake up sleeping beauty. Rise and shine so that i could torture you!" she threatened him with her electric conductors. Then she started to electrified him with her conductors, he screams in pain agony. His hands were chained up by the iron handcluff, Strangelove continues her torture, "Tell me Snake, what happens back at Grozny Graj? Why did Pit Boss defect from America to the Soviet Union?" Strangelove questioned Snake but all he can do is coughing violently.

"Tell me Snake! Why did she defect from America? Was it because the CIA forced her to do it? Or was she did it on purpose?" She continues to torture Snake, but still refuses to answer. "She betrayed America, pushed the world into another nuclear peril after Godzilla's little stroll into Tokyo." he said to her. "That wasn't the truth, tell me Snake! Did you ever think about why would a legendary American war hero like Pit Boss, who's loyal to her country to the end just suddenly defects from America and ran off to the Soviet Union?"

"It was the truth as it was told to me!" He growes at doctor Strangelove.

"How dare you! Tell me Snake! Did she or didn't she died for America?"

"I don't know!" then she shocked him with her conductors.

"I 've just amplified the power, this one can kill you. Now tell me the truth! What happens at Grozny Graj? Why did she defect from America? What was her mission?" she bombarded Snake questions after questions. "I don't know! She betrayed America. She attacked the Soviet Union with US nukes. Then America wanted her dead just to prove their innocent. That was all i ever knew! Now shut up, bitch!" He yelled at her. She started to get mad at him and she decided to zapped him with her conductors at full force. The electrical shocked throws him into a state of blackout and total unconsciousness.


	13. Chapter 13: Battling the impossible

Chapter 13: Battling the impossible.

"There's a saying in Orient, 'Loyalty to the end'. Do you know what that means?" Pit Boss asked Joshua the question of his loyalty. They were in the flowering field of Grozny Graj, Eastern Europe, he was wearing his eye patch on his right eye. "It means... being patriotic." He replied to her. "It means devoted yourself to your nation's cause to the end without question. For as long as we have loyalty to the end, there's no such thing as trust even in the one that we loved." She corrected its meaning. Then she charged at him, her eyes were lock on target, prepare to throw him off his socks, he jump back a little bit, then she charged at him again, he open fire his pistol but emotions have cause him to miss. Then she threw him on to one side. "I'm defecting to the Soviet Union. You can't come with us Joshua. I love you, but i can't drag you with me into this peril, Joshua." Then everything faded into a state of blackout. Joshua woke up from his dream, inside his prison cell, his suit was remove, but he still his ticket to freedom. He takes the security card that he stolen from Dr Strangelove, he swipe it on the cell's guard identifier, the cell's door open up and he crawls out to freedom.

He takes back his stuffs and headed straight back to the Peace Walker's hangar where his so called "Pit Boss" is lying in wait. When he got there, he saw Coldman is holding Paz as a hostage. "Snake!" She cried out to him. "Hello Big Boss. I'm not so surprise that you had escape from prison. Now that Peace Walker is complete, the world's new order shall descend in the form of a new Cold War. We will live in true peace and no longer afraid having nuclear weapons blowing us away or any monsters rampaging through our neighborhoods." Coldman said sadisticly. "No, lies, all are lies!" Paz protested against Coldman's scheme of destroy all monsters. "Let her go or die!" Joshua threatens Coldman, but Coldman just simply walks into the elevator leaving Joshua had to deal with Peace Walker when the platform that Peace Walker is standing on is raising up to the surface. When they were on the surface, they face off with each other once again (Author puts on MGS Peace Walker main theme). He open fires at her Reptile AI pod with his RPG 7 rocket launcher, this promted her to retalitate with a whole barrage of rockets at him. But before the rockets could do any damage, they were destroy.

Joshua look up to the sky and saw his best friend Kazuhira Ghidorah. "Kaz you're right on time for the party!" Joshua said to Kaz. "Hey i couldn't just skip my chance to meet with the legendary Pit Boss." Kaz said sarcastictly, Joshua notices that Kaz's middle head has a green bandana on it with the MSF's symbol. Then they attack Peace Walker with full force, Kaz fires his lighting at Peace Walker and made her expose her Reptile pod for Joshua to launch a rocket at the pod. "Launching S-mines." She then launches her S-mines to kill Joshua while he was running around on the ground. Then Joshua runs away from her flamethrower, but only after he recieves some burnmarks on his left cheek. "Over here!" Coldman shouted on his loudspeaker while he is on his private MI 24 Hind D. Peace Walker then unleashes all of her four legs as she ran after Coldman into Nicaragua. Joshua spotted Pit Boss's horse that the Peace Sentinel used to restore her memories. He jumps onto its back and ride after her while was Kaz flying overhead. "Go home!" She cried out to Joshua and Kaz, but the two males continue to pursue her.

When they reach the cliffside where over the other side is the San Juan Rio river that divided Costa Rica and Nicaragua lies. The horse then fell down from the cliif for its strength can no longer keep up. Joshua was falling to surdern death when Kaz fly by and catches Joshua on his back. The golden three headed dragon flies straight up the ridge, but when they got up top, Peace Walker is already crossed the river to Nicaragua. "Kaz, why would Coldman wanted to kidnapped Paz?" Joshua asked his friend. "Do you think that Coldman had figured out what was really going on between Paz and the professor i.e the KGB?" Kaz replied with another question.

"He was trying to find out what's the KGB's plan to stop Peace Walker! But why would he kidnapped Paz to find informations? She wouldn't know anyhting!" Kaz was thinking a little bit deeper into the matter. "Guess he didn't buy that. But uno momento...!" Kaz finally figured out that Coldman was using her to find Galvez. "Dammit i should have know it in the beginning when he said "Stay out of this or loose your client! I should have know this before we lost contact with her!" He was angrily envy himself. "Pull yourself together Kaz! This isn't about money anymore! It's time for us to attack with full force!" Joshua calls out to Kaz. "You're right. I'll get you across then bring MSF into Nicaragua and attack the US missile base that Peace Walker was headed for with full force." Then he ferries Joshua across the river to the Lago Cocibolca where a US Missile Base was station.


	14. Chapter 14: Zadornov's betrayal

Chapter 14: Zadornov's betrayal.

After Kazuhira Ghidorah brought Joshua aka Snake Eyes to the Nicaragua side of the border, Joshua infiltrated the US military supplied missile base via a cardboard box hidden in a truck. Joshua then work his way around the supply yard to the security tower. He headed up to the highest position for an overwatch but found a security room with CCTV to monitor prisoners, there he found a camera is monitoring Paz. "Paz." He called out to her on the speaker systems. "Snake!" she was relief to hear his voice. "Where are you?" He asked her, "I'm in somesort of command deck on the communication tower. Coldman is carrying a suitcase, he seems to controlling Peace Walker." Then the alarm rang up. "What's going on?" She asked frantictly. "I'm compromised. But stay calm i'm coming for you! Here goes nothing." He then run down the tower and headed toward the communication tower on the far side. On the way he ran into heavy resistance by the Peace Sentinels and Russian borned mercenaries. But it seems that the forces station there is rather thinner than the one that MSF used to report.

"Boss, hate to interupt but MSF is on the way to your location now, all of our soldiers is diverted to Nicaragua now! Hang tight boss we're on the way!" Ghidorah informed Joshua on his comm. Then Joshua bites his way to the communication tower, once he get there, Joshua must then get past on enemy MI 24 Hind D. He preys up behind the cinderblock walls, and when the MI 24 reveals itself, he fires upon the helicopter with a Heat Seeking RPG warhead. "Damn! Mac get us out of hereeeeee...!" The warhead hit the helicopter's main rotor blade and the MI 24 crashes down to the ground, exploding and sent all of the Peace Sentinels nearby flying skyhigh. Joshua got to the control room but found Coldman is still holding Paz captive. "Snake!" She cried out to him. "Paz! Let her go!" He demanded Coldman, "Big Boss! So nice to see you again." Then a platoon of special forces appears around the room. "Ah. Zadornov, you're late." Professor Galvez came into the room. "Well. Taking over the base proves to be longer than expected." Suddenly the soldiers point their AK 74s at Coldman.

"It's such a good thing that you did to me when built Peace Walker as a weapon of peace and nothing more. When she asses the data that you gave her as a threat then she'll fire her nuke at an intended target. But i know that she could pass those data to third party so to trick them to fire their own real nukes at some imaginary attack. You think that we're going to work for a bunch of capitalist pigs like you. We will launch that nuke at CUBA!" Zadornov reaveals his plan.

"Cuba! But what will you could gain?" Coldman asked surprisingly.

"You don't see it don't you? We're in a military missile base supplied by America, backed by a pro American goverment, by firing a US made nuke from here to our allied in Cuba will simply be the last straw for the rest of the world, the world will burn with Anti America sentiment, communism will spread like wildfire uncheck across Latin Americano, such as the Kremlin's plan. After all, how could the tsentered* do so much in so little time." Zadornov unveil his plot of the KGB. (A/N * Zadornov still has problems with prnouncing the word "Center", this after all is Russian accent.). "Paz, come here sweetie." He drag Paz to his side and gave ger a pistol. "Pro...professor Galvez..." She asked naivly. "Hmm, my name is Vladimir Zadornov. And Vladimir means Ruler of Peace*. Come now Paz, shoot Coldman, remember what he did to you at their base up on the coast. For what he had done he deserved nothing more than death."

(A/N * although in Russia, many people name Ruler of Peace but they prefer to use violents to answer to their problems. Ironic isn't it)

"Paz i'm so sorry." Coldman apologised to Paz. "I can't." She lowered the Makarov pistol. "Truly a child of Peace." he commented on Paz's action. Then he takes the pistol and fire at Coldman's right arm. "You, miss on purpose! You red commies sons of a bitch!" Coldman was injure badly with blood bleeding out of his right arm like a river. "Mamal pod data entry is complete." A Spetsnaz soldier informed Zadronov. "Good, now i need you to enter the launch code Coldman." Zadornov stomped on Coldman to force Coldman to help Vladimir with his plan. "Doctor, the target is now Cuba, please make the neccessary modification." Zadornov asked doctor Strangelove. "No, not that!" she was hesitated to fire the nuke at Cuuba and starts a third world war. "Don't even think about it geek! If you resist i'll crush you! Only after i crush your beloved first!" Zadornov threatens Strangelove. "And you Big Boss. I've been watching you all along. What do you think i've assemble you here to Costa Rica and made contact with the Sandinista in the first place?" Zadornov asked Joshua, he could tell that everything were all part of a KGB grand scheme to take over the world indirectly.

"You've surpass my very highest expectation. You've become the century most perfect, most complete human. A true comandante"

"Che Guevara?" Coldman saw a resemblance between Joshua and Ernesto Che Guervara. "The one and only. You took a band of ragtaged guerilla and children, shape them into a formidable army. You'll die at age 39, just like El Che did, gunned down by the CIA. You'll become just what Pit Boss was, eneternal fraud." Zadornov was going to exucuted Joshua when an explosion erupts through the base. "What?" Zadornov turns around and saw MSF and Sandinista assault the base, among them are Amanda and Chico. "Venceneros!" Amanda shouted her battle cried. The MSF and Sandinista slaugtered all of the elite highly trained Spetsnaz. "Freeze!" Amanda arrested Zadornov. "You dare point your gun at a comrade?" Zadornov dared her. "We will not pawns of the KGB, we will win our own victoria!" Amanda declared her Sandinista are no longer the pawns of the Kremlin like all other guerilla nad so called revolounair in the past.

"Amanda, we did it, we're home! Look we're back in Nica, we did it Amanda we did it Aman... i mean Comandante!" An Sandinista excitedly call Amanda Comandante like she always wanted, she gave out a slight blush. "Vic Boss." She called Joshua by his nickname. THen all of the MSF and Sandinista shouted Joshua's nickname. "You're the regular Joan of Arc." Joshua commented Amanda's heroic action. "No, you're the hero here. You fight for peace between us and monsters. That is worth dying for, a cause worhty to live and die for when we're still living. I think i'll built a square name after you." Then she gave him a hug.

At the supply yard the helicopter carry the prisoners and Paz took off to mother base. Kaz and Joshua stay behind and wathc on at Peace Walker. Strangelove drive to next to them. "At first i thought that built this AI, could find out why did she defected. But now, i think it's best to leave some truth burried." doctor Strangelove says to Joshua and Ghidorah.

"That Pit Boss is a fake, and i'm gonna burried her. Whether she's going to tell the truth or not." Joshua replied to doctor Strangelove. "She'll tell us the truth, i know she will." Doctor Strangelove remark. Meanwhile on the helicopter that is carrying the prisoner. Coldman sneakingly enters the launch code, then Peace Walker was activated and ready to launch her nuke at Cuba.

To be continue in the next Boss fight.


	15. Chapter 15: The end is the begining

Chapter 15: The end is the beginning.

(Author puts on MGS Peace Walker main theme)

Peace Walker walks up to a launching position to fire her nuke at the intended retaliation target, Cuba, Joshua then quickly attack her with his RPG 8 rocket launcher, the rocket hit the Reptile Pod. "Self Defence system onlin." Peace Walker activated her self defence mode, she prepare to fire at Joshua, but three strokes of golden lighting zapped the Mamal pod on her back. She turned around to face Kazuhira Ghidorah, but he was too fast for her to fight back. She launches her AA missile but Kaz practiced a manouvere that allow him to destroy the missiles without endangering himself, first he flew up high then twisting around until the missiles hit each other and destroy themselves. Joshua jumps into a corner to hide from Peace Walker's dash as she try to find a new position to launch her missile. Then Peace Walker resumes her launching postion, she enter her ETA to launch but was stop by Ghidorah's head bash. She then open fires on Ghidorah with her Minigun, but then Joshua assault her Reptile Pod with his M60 heavy machine gun. She then craws around the base as she launches her S-mine to terminate anybody who's trying to stop her mission. Ghidorah fire his lightings again, this time it zapped her motor drive, she was criple for good.

"Joshua, we did it, we stop the launch!" Ghidorah was very excited that they have stop a nuclear war between the superpower. "Kenji, how is the pentagon?" Joshua asked Kenji but he was extremely worry. "Oh, no not good, NORAD is recieving that data now, you guys just destroyed the motor drive system but the data uplink is still intact." At NORAD in Cheyenne moutains, Colorado, USA, the staffs are facing an unbelievable Soviet nuclear missile attack. "Are you seeing this?" a monitor said. "O my god...!" Another one horrified. At the Pentagon, the US defense chief of staff was walking into his safe room for a meeting of whether or not to fire REAL nukes at the Soviet Union, the same thing was happening at Moscow as the Kremlin is totally horiffied that the US is attacking head on with nukes. "Sir, we need to retalitate with nukes! If the commies are attacking us with nukes then we must drag them with us right away!" One of the staffs said, "Men, we can't fire a retaliation strike without the presidential order." The Chief of staff replied the same protocol. "But sir! Don't you see that Soviet MIRV warheads are already engaging they're independence warheads at this moment now?" Another one shouted pointed at the screen.

Meanwhile at Nicaragua, Joshua and Ghidorah are thinking of a way to stop the real nukes from being launch. "Joshua you'll need to destroy the AI pod, Mamal in order to stop it from launching the real nukes." Then Joshua fires his M16 at the Mamal Pod but nothing work. "It's too thick! Kenji how should i get inside it?" Kenji then replied iritatingly. "It could take a nuclear bomb."

"Are you trying to be funny?" Joshua replied full of rage.

"No, it was designed to withstand an entire nuclear war. It is thick as a bomb shelter." Joshua was then turning into a state of insanity. "Stop it, don't just stand there stop it now. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He growls so loud that, suddenly, the Mamal Pod open itself up to him. "Johsua! Joshua!" Peace Walker called out to him. He then step into the pod. Inside he ripped out all the memory boards, at the same time, he was experiencing the Post War Traumatization symtons that causes him to hearing voices from Operation Snake Hunter, he could still hear her motherly voice at the wood of Groznyj Grad. The day she die haunted him forever. When he was done, he jumps out but only to find that Ghidorah knockout unconscious. "Ghidorah! Speak tp me, speak to me old buddy! Please don't lie out on me like this!" Then Ghidorah wakes with all of his three heads. "Joshua... The Reptile Pod. It's gone!" Then Joshua turns around and found the Reptile pod is gone from where it was installed. "Doc, i need you to find the Reptile pod's location i think it's gone!" Joshua shouted on his comm with doctor Strangelove and she was desperately looking for the missing AI from her van. "Kenji how is the Pentagon?"

"Not good at all, it looks like they're going to launch for real. Coldman guessed wrong all the time they were going to launch real nukes!" Meanwhile at the Pentagon the talk is hot and everybody except for the chairman agree to fire the nukes, and at Moscow, things aren't looking up better at all. "Sir, we have twelve minutes until detonation, what are we waiting for?"

"We need to launch right now!" Everybody are still hot on about destroying the Soviet and also the same thing was happening at Moscow as the Kremlin are about to launch their real nukes at America. Suddenly the phone rang up at the Pentagon office. "Sir, we have a phone call for you sir! It's from..."

"Spill it out!" the chief stands up as he can't believes at who would be calling at this kind of time. "It's from someone who claims himself to be, Big Boss." The man replied. "Mr chairman listen to me, those nukes that you're seeing aren't real. They're false data sent by a secret project commence by CIA Latin America region chief, Hot Coldman."

"Can you put him on the line?" The chief asked fractictly. "Unfortunately sir, Coldman is dead." Joshua replied heavily. "Then what kind of proof do you have to say that you're Big Boss?"

"Sir remember the day when the ceremony of granting the title Big Boss occured? I was there in that room with the CID at the time, you asked to me shake my hand but i didn't shake your hand." Then the chief was stunned that he was talking to the actual Big Boss. "Men, cancel the launch immediately! Those Soviet nukes aren't real!" The chief shouted but everyone is horrified about what they've just hear. "Are you going to listen to him?" One asked in terrified. "That's right, and i'm the boss around here. No one's going to fire a single nuclear missile for retaliation! I was there in that room, when they gave him the title of Big Boss!" But one of the staff points his gun at the CID, "Sir, orders are now rest in my hands. We are going to launch a retaliation strike at them!" Then all the others began to agree on firing their warheads at the Russian. Meanwhile back at Nicaragua, something was rising from underneath the surface. "Joshua look out!" Ghidorah swoop over and catches Joshua from being crush by a gigantic mechanical-Godzilla. "What the hell is that thing?" Joshua was awe struck when he saw the hulking mechnical monster.

"Oh no, it's the Reptile pod, the AI is growing to an unbelievable rate, it has taken over Mamal's dying wish! The AI is developing on its own without any kind help or support. I can't control it!" Strangelove replied to Joshua. And then Joshua and Ghidorah were helpless to stop the mechanical Godzilla. the mech launches all kind of its weapons even finger tips missiles that are pack with Oxygen Destroyer, three of the missiles hit Ghidorah's chest, inside the missiles send out dangerous oxygen atom that is choking Ghidorah to death. Joshua removed the missiles from Ghidorah's chest but only after the middle head is melting away leaving only burned flash and some bones were expose. "Ghidorah, how could this have happens to you?" Joshua asked his only bestfriend, his left eye started to be filled with tears.

"It's alright my old friend. This is what i have been waiting for. Death. For long i have been a gambling addicted dragon, without any kind official mature reports from any kind of test or exams. When i was younger, i was the most luckiest dragon ever live. I win everykind of casino out there in my world, but the females said that i don't know the meaning and values of life. This i try to proof at my final casino, the La diva e il papagallo casino. There i met my love, Sileena. She was so beautiful with her bright blue eyes and her graceful wings, the Pit Boss of that casino stated that if i pass the exam of strength then i can finally have my right to be her mate. But his prove to be the ultimate price that i will pay. I was told that if i can sucked dried the life force out of a planet, then i will be a grow up dragon. So they assigned earth was my target, i came there and sucked dried all of life forms. I returned, confident that i will be with my love and retired out of gambling for good. But i was wrong. She hated me for what did, calling me the "King of terror". I couldn't believed all of my six ears for what she just said. So i came back to earth waiting for my death sentence so to redeem my self. But earth didn't die, for somehow, it lives on with new lifeforms. I lied in hiding, waiting the day that i die to redeem my griefs. Then you step into my life and gave me another reason to keep on living. Thank you Boss. I have always proud to have serve by your side." Then Ghidorah slowly fading away, before he was dead, Joshua gave Ghidorah a cigar and lighted it up for the golden dragon to smoke his last.

Then MechaGodzilla swung around to crush Joshua but suddenly it was stop by Peace Walker, the Peace Walker AI somehow had revive and she decided to push the MechaGodzilla into the lake, Joshua and Strangelove suddenly were listening to Pit Boss AI's song, it was The Carpenter's Sing. This then shor-circuits their wires and systems, while then at Moscow and Washington, the missiles were gone off radar, all the targets are now been replace with the peace symbols of the hippies only these ones are decorated with a Godzilla standing image. The staffs at both the Pentagon and Moscow's safety bunkers are hearing a song coming from the AI, Sing an Song. "She lives in us all." Strangelove said as she watches Peace Walker pushes MechaGodzilla into the lake along with her, sacrificing herself to save the world. "She may have gone. But her memories lives on forever." Strangelove watches as the AI pod's color turns from red to yellow. "Im' sorry about Ghidorah. But i and Kenji can bring him back just like my we did with Pit Boss."

"Well, welcome aboard." Joshua replied to her. And he untied the bandana on his forehead and let it flies across the lake. "She died as a hero Snake, when the CIA pushed her to defect, she left everything she ever had as a soldier behind, she died for her mission, her country. And America as a treacherous backstabber with no knowing of honor or dignity, and the USSR as a nuclear monster with an arsenal of destruction and an aggressor to the rest of the world. There's no peace to be found anywhere. You can only keep on hoping, hoping for the illusion that we call, peace. But you have change the world's view more or less. When you wished for a world where human and monsters don't have to fight each other but to live in peace with one another." Doctor Strangelove tried her best to help Joshua to get over the deaths of his love ones.

"You saw it didn't you? When you go out to space, there's beauty outside of battles, at last i understand, in the end, it was you who put down your guns and choose instead to sing. They can hear you, i know they can. And your will shall surely live on. That's what you wanted... so much that you gave up everything you had... But you couldn't achieve it. Isn't that right, and still, all you can do is sing."Strangelove watches on, as Peace Walker slowly drown to the bottom of the lake along with the Mechagodzilla, the butterfly on the Mamal AI pod, discintergrated upon touching the water and turns into a symbol of peace, the circle and its lines.

(Ending credits roll with Sing a Song and Heavens Divide playing)

3 years later.

"Snake! Come on everybody's waiting for you." Ghidorah called out to Joshua while he was standing on the flight deck of Mother Base. "I'm done." Joshua replied. "What?" Ghidorah was rather confused. "I'm done looking for the truth. In the end, she threw down her gun, she threw everything she ever had as a life of soldier behind her. She betrayed her country all just for her country's cause, but in the end they were the people who betrayed her in the first place." Joshua said disappointedly. "Um, sir?" Ghidorah anxiously asked his friend. "Call me Mamba Boss." Joshua replied to Ghidorah, he turns around to see Ghidorah is now a cyborg with a mechanized middle head, his torso and his wings are all cover with metalic alloys that allows him to fly undetectable by radar by any means.

Meanwhile back in Costa Rica and Nicaragua, the AI pod and the wreckage of Gigan and MechaGodzilla are being extracted by an unkown group of people. They brought the pods and the wreckages back to their secret hangars somewhere around the world and then they proceed to repaire the AIs and the two wreckages were then repaire for the next decades to come. Mamba Boss gives Sakura Shiragami a flight back to Tokyo, there she met and married doctor Shiragami her fiance, she became mother of Erika Shiragami, who will be transform into Biollante in the future and will be kill by Snake Eater.

Mamba Boss asked Rodan to sent Mothra a letter that he wrote to said sorry to Mothra for what he had done and hope that she would forgive him. Kenji Yuhara came back to Tokyo and father a son name Tokumitsu Yuhara.

November 24th 1974

The US and the USSR agreed on a framework of SALT 2 (Stragetic arms limitation talk) treaty. The treaty limits the number of strategic nuclear delivery vehicles on bothsides to 2400. Among that number, MIRVs warheads were restricted to 1320.

December 1974

Former Prime Minister of Japan Eisaku Sato recieves the Nobel Prize for laying Japan's three Non-Nuclear Principles. The principles were also created to prevent anymore nuclear mutation in the future like the one that happened to the original Godzilla.

December 27th, 1974

Nicaragua, the FSLN(Sandinista National Liberation Front) takes hostage at a party at the house of a minister of Somoza goverment. They secure the release of 14 polictical prisoners and achieve recognition as a representative of anti Somoza sentiment.

March 1975

Former president of Costa Rica Jose Figueres Ferrer admits to colllaborating with the CIA.

April 30th, 1975

Operation Ho Chi Minh ended with the North reunified the South under communist rule, Vietnam became a Soviet puppet state.

July 17th 1975

The Soyuz and Apollo 18 dock in orbit. The US and Soviet Union achieve their first peaceful joint space activity.

July 19th 1979

The FSLN successfuly overthrow the Somoza regime in an armed uprising, helping realize the Nicaragua Revolution. Somoza is asassinated in the following year.

December 24th 1979

Soviet Union invaded and colonize Afganistan, begin their ten years of unpopular war with the Mujahedeen.

November 17th 1983

Costa Rica president Luis Alberto Munge refuses to allow construction of US military bases in his country declaring permanent neutrality in Costa Rica.

March 1985

Mikhail Gorbachev became the new Soviet premeire. Another period of Detente begins as the Cold War drawing closer to an end.

November 9th 1989

The Berlin Wall falls. The Cold War comes to an end.

1994

Costa Rica successfuly persuaded Panama to abolish its military.

The End.


End file.
